1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for effecting communication based on information received from a portable device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional so-called electronic telephone directories store telephone numbers and names in pairs. The user can search the telephone numbers and select one of such previously-stored telephone numbers, by manipulating the keys provided on the electronic telephone directory. When a start key is depressed, the electronic telephone directory generates acoustic tones (BP tones) corresponding to the telephone number in display. Thus the user can make a telephone call without using the keys of the telephone set itself, by keeping the speaker of the electronic telephone directory close to the mouthpiece of the handset and depressing the start key.
However the electronic telephone directory may call a wrong destination, due to the noises entering from the mouthpiece of the handset.